doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Shake Shack with Jason Concepcion
"Shake Shack with Jason Concepcion" is Episode 111 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Jason Concepcion. "Shake Shack with Jason Concepcion" was released on July 6, 2017. Synopsis Writer and podcaster Jason Concepcion (The Ringer, Binge Mode) joins to discuss a culinary move from NYC to LA, touch on Game of Thrones and NBA free agency, and review upscale fast food upstart Shake Shack. Jason and the 'boys taste test Kobe Bryant's sports drink Bodyarmor. Nick's intro Chances are low that you know the name Frederick J Osius, but his two deputies have surnames that are much more recognizable: Louis Hamilton and Chester Beach. After hiring the men in 1910, Osius, a man who loathed his own name, paid for the rights to entitle his appliance company after the duo and Hamilton Beach was born. Though Osius was the company's founder and chief inventor, he is now entirely omitted from the history section of the corporate website. Perhaps the publicity-shy tinkerer would have preferred it that way, and regardless, his innovations proved influential in America - both in the restaurant industry and in home cookery. In 1911, Hamilton Beach introduced an electric drink mixer called the Cyclone, and for the first time, ice cream milkshakes could be made with relevant ease. Hamilton Beach would improve upon this in the 1920s, buying the rights to a now-commonplace device created by Polish-American inventor Steven J. Poplawski called the "blender." In the 1910s and '20s, mixers and blenders, plus other companies' innovations in making carbonated water scalable, gave rise to the soda fountain - not the self-service kind now commonplace at fast food restaurants, but a full-service counter akin to a non-alcoholic, artisanal bar manned by a professional known as a "soda jerk." Soda fountains and jerks were a fixture in the U.S. through the first half of the 20th century, offering up an extensive drink menu featuring flavored sodas, phosphates, malts, and shakes. And though they faded beginning in the 1950s, their sweet treats were adopted by diners and fast food outlets, as sodas and shakes are expected to be served anywhere you can buy a burger and fries. In 2004, high end New York City restaurateur Danny Meyer opened a hot dog and hamburger stand inside a small hut in Madison Square Park, but he intended it as a single location and its wild success quickly grew it into a chain throughout the city... then the east coast... then the nation... and now the world. Lauded for its high quality menu and worker-friendly corporate culture, it's the current trendsetter of quick service, offering burgers, dogs, sides, and its namesake creamy sweet desserts for which it owes a small debt to Fred Osius, the now-forgotten pioneer who named his life work after two other men. This week on Doughboys: Shake Shack. Fork rating Drank or Stank In this episode, they test different flavors of BODYARMOR Superdrink. (See pictures below.) Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #RegularFlosser vs. #TossTheFloss vs. #ITossedTheFloss #SnapOn vs. #SnapOff Confused Feedbag The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)